1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal having a card such as a wireless card (memory card).
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 illustrates an information terminal having a known card. The information terminal 51, which is a personal computer for example, includes a main body 52 having a wiring board (not shown) in which a desired electrical circuit (not shown) is formed. The main body 52 comprises an insulating box-shaped case 53 having an upper part and a lower part and a recessed portion 53a provided in the front surface of the case 53.
The card 54 is a wireless card used for short-range wireless data communication (Bluetooth). The card 54 includes an insulating box-shaped cover 55 having an upper part and a lower part, a circuit board 56 which is accommodated in the cover 55 and which has a desired electrical circuit, a conductive pattern 57 provided in the circuit board 56, and an antenna 58 formed by the conductive pattern 57.
The card 54 can be inserted into and ejected from the recessed portion 53a of the main body 52.
Subsequently, the operation of the information terminal having the card configured in the above-described manner will be described. First, when the card 54 is inserted into the recessed portion 53a, the electrical circuit formed in the card 54 is connected to the electrical circuit of the information terminal 51.
Then, the data from the information terminal 51 is transmitted to an external terminal (not shown) via the antenna 58 of the card 54 so that exchange of data between the information terminal 51 and the external terminal is performed.
Also, apart from the wireless card, the card 54 may be a television card or a radio card. The card 54 for television or radio includes an antenna 58 provided in the circuit board 56. When the card 54 is inserted into the recessed portion 53a, the electrical circuit formed in the card 54 is connected to the electrical circuit in the information terminal and a television signal or a radio signal can be received through the antenna 58.
In the information terminal provided with the known card, the antenna 58 is formed in the card 54 and thus the size of the card 54 increases. In addition, each card 54 which has a different application must be provided with the antenna 58, which results in decrease in productivity and high cost.